


A Budding Romance with a Stray Cat

by miss_pictures



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_pictures/pseuds/miss_pictures
Summary: Selina Kyle ran off before her wedding to Bruce Wayne minutes before the ceremony. Beforehand marriage sounded like a great idea, but afterwards, she started to understand what just might change; Bruce would be happy, Selina wouldn’t be able to be a criminal like she used to be, and she’d be a liability for Bruce. Suddenly, being on Bruce Wayne’s arm held more responsibility than she realized.In a split second decision, Selina ran off to the only place she could go: California. She knew Ivy resided there ever since she left Gotham and she just needed a friend to confide in. And that was exactly what Selina did with Ivy...confided in her...among other things. However during Selina’s time with Ivy, Bruce has been calling every day, trying to get a fighting chance of getting his fiancée back. Selina finds herself in between destroying old love for a new love or preventing a new love from getting too far to go back to an old one. With all these mixed feelings swirling around her head, Selina has to figure out what’s best for her and her life.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Selina Kyle, Selina Kyle & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 7





	1. Feeling Small

Selina sat on the edge of the concrete apartment building looking out towards the town below her. There were tons of lights coming from cars, shops, and other apartments. Selina loved sitting up here and watching them sparkle and shine. It was fascinating watching life from this height. Everyone else focused on their own thing as Selina looked down as a spectator. One man was walking out of Hot Dough’s donut shop with a big white box filling the air with a sweet donut smell. A woman was walking on the sidewalk with a child in a stroller, as the child shook an orange toy phone. Workers in all white uniforms were delivering packages to a nearby pharmacy. All of them living their own little lives in such close proximity to each other. Selina often thought about how it was such a small world to notice these people often on a routine basis, but how huge it was knowing there were billions of other people all over doing simple tasks like the people around her now.  
With a sigh, Selina stood up and took the fire escape down to the third floor of the five story apartment building. Near the fire escape was an open window that was covered with sheer curtains that were now slightly blowing in the breeze. Selina crawled into the apartment through the window. Ivy had her back to Selina and was standing in the kitchen on the left of the apartment. The television, on Selina’s right side, was on, but was barely above a whisper. There was a scent of tea in the air, like it was brewed a few minutes ago.  
“One day I am going to get you to come through my front door, Selina,” Ivy said, as she turned around from the kitchen counter.  
Selina smiled, as she stood to her full height.  
“So, what’d you steal tonight?” Ivy asked.  
Selina chuckled. “What? A girl can’t just go out in her suit at night?”  
“They can, but you don’t.”  
Selina smiled, as she hopped up on the couch. She put her focus on Ivy, who now leaned back against the counter behind her.  
“So, what were you up to?” Ivy added.  
“Just scoping out locations for jobs,” Selina said, simply.  
“Do you really think it’s a good idea to get back in the game so soon?”  
“It’s what I’ve always done.”  
“What you’ve always done and should do now are two different things.”  
Selina looked off.  
Ivy took her time, as she walked towards the couch. She sat down and faced Selina. Gently, Ivy reached out for Selina’s hand, lacing her fingers through Selina’s.  
“Talk to me,” Ivy whispered.  
Selina sighed. “Being out there jumping from building to building keeps me distracted. I get to feel the wind pass by me, as the adrenaline pushes me forward. My head can finally be empty for once.”  
Ivy paused. “You haven’t allowed yourself to think more about it, have you?”  
Selina hesitated.  
Ivy gave Selina’s hand a comforting squeeze.  
“It hurts,” Selina muttered. “I ran away from a good thing, because I was afraid of the changes it would cause. In a moment of selfishness, I ran off on the one I love.” Selina took a breath. “That’s not something I like to think about.”  
Ivy nodded, slightly. “Have you spoken to him since?”  
Selina shook her head. “But he calls me everyday. I never answer, but he always leaves a voicemail. After a while, I stopped listening to them.”  
“Because you left him in the dark.”  
“He wouldn’t understand.”  
“Not if you don’t let him.”  
Selina looked up into Ivy’s eyes.  
“I know it’s only been a week, going on two,” Ivy continued. “But you’re wrapped up in this cloud of sadness and self pity and think if you ignore it, you’ll be fine. You let emotions sit around long enough, they’ll fester up into something you can’t control. I don’t want to be there to clean up the mess when it spills.”  
“What if I just want to avoid the mess all together?”  
“That’s not how life works.”  
Selina sighed, as she looked away from Ivy’s eyes.  
Ivy paused, as she studied Selina’s face. There was a slight grimace pressed upon her lips. She would slightly open her mouth like there was something she wanted to express, but she’d close it just as quick. Ivy was wondering what was volleying back and forth in her head to knock her into silence.  
“I know you’re dealing with a lot and I don’t want to make it worse for you,” Ivy said.  
Selina looked back at Ivy.  
“I just want what’s best for you,” Ivy continued. “I’ll always be here for you, Selina.”  
Selina slightly smiled. “That means a lot to me, Ivy. Thank you.”  
Ivy smiled back. “Of course.”  
Selina leaned in and kissed Ivy softly. “No one else takes care of me like you.”  
Ivy chuckled. “Now, go get some rest. It sounds like you need it.”  
Selina kissed Ivy once more. “Fine, since you’re the one telling me.” Selina stood and headed towards the window.  
“Am I gonna see you again tomorrow?” Ivy asked.  
“Of course, baby.”  
Ivy chuckled. “Good night, Selina.”  
Selina smiled. “Good night, Ivy.”


	2. Daily Calls

Selina spent the early hours of the day researching the mansions she wanted to hit. She started out simply by making a plan for each: which way was she going to go in and how, before deciding on the best day to strike them. Selina could feel the wall she was hitting mentally, while she planned everything. It kept her mind off of Bruce and what happened, but it felt wrong to plan out robbies. Even if she had always done them, it was different now. She was doing them to run away from a problem instead of getting back at rich people who didn’t know what to do with their money.   
It didn’t help the situation more when an oh so familiar call came through on Selina’s phone.  
Selina sighed, as she looked at Bruce’s name light up on her screen. Her finger hovered over the green button to accept the call. Even though she wanted to hear his voice again, she couldn’t bear to cross that bridge right now when she still felt like everything was out of control. Selina continued to watch the phone ring before it disappeared off her phone screen.   
Running her hands over her face, Selina let out a long sigh. She thought back to the conversation she had with Ivy about telling Bruce what she was thinking and feeling. Selina was afraid of making that leap, but the calls weren’t going to stop. At one point or another Bruce was going to have to hear something from her. She couldn’t continue to leave him in the dark, but getting ready to admit everything was another story.  
Right before Selina poured herself back into her work, her phone started to ring again. Checking the caller ID, Selina smiled. Without hesitation, she answered.  
“Are you on your lunch break?” Selina asked.  
“Yeah,” Ivy said. “Thought I’d give you a call just to see how you were doing after yesterday.”  
“Still weighing on my mind. It didn’t help seeing him call again.”  
“Just now?”  
“Yep, right before you.”  
“Wow…”  
Selina chuckled. “Yeah.”  
“So, what are you thinking now?” Ivy asked.  
Selina hesitated. “It’s like a hurricane in my head. Don’t quite know what to focus on.”  
“I get it. I’m not in the best situation right now to help you as well as I want, but I can listen if you want to talk.”  
Selina smiled. “Thanks, Ivy. I’d rather not get into it now, though. Makes it hard to focus and there was still work I wanted to do.”  
“I understand. We can talk about it later tonight then...over dinner.”  
“Oooh a dinner date, now.”  
Ivy chuckled. “Only if you want it to be.”  
“Of course. I love having dinner with you.”  
“Sounds like a date then. I’ll make your favorite.”  
Selina hummed. “Even better. Can’t wait to see you, then.”  
Ivy chuckled. “See you later, pussycat.”  
Selina smiled. “Later.”  
As Selina continued her work, thoughts of Ivy kept her distracted. Ivy had been there for her the first night Selina ended up in California. She was calm and understanding and never pressed Selina farther than she was willing to go. Ivy was the light in the darkness, giving Selina the comfort and love she needed after leaving Bruce. Just the thought of her alone made Selina smile endlessly. Oftentimes, Selina got the thought of furthering their relationship, but thought against it with her whirlwind of emotions still flying wild about Bruce.   
By five, Selina had started to get ready for dinner with Ivy. She showered and got dressed in all black with a leather jacket on top. Before she left, she grabbed a bottle of red wine from her kitchen before making her way to Ivy’s apartment.   
Selina slid in through the window of Ivy’s apartment, as Ivy was placing plates filled with food down on the table near the window. She was in a short green dress where the bottom flowed out like a bell. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, like she was still at work.  
Ivy smiled. “Just in time.”  
“My timing is always right,” Selina said, as she walked closer to Ivy.  
Ivy chuckled.  
“I brought some wine.”   
Ivy took the bottle from Selina’s hand. “Thanks.”   
The two of them shared a kiss before Ivy turned and walked back to the kitchen. Selina took off her jacket, as she looked down at the dinner table. Two plates of tilapia with parmesan spaghetti sat in front of the two seats at the table. In the middle of the table sat a purple lilac plant in a pot.   
“Dinner looks great,” Selina said, as she put her jacket behind her seat.   
Ivy smiled, as she walked back towards the table with two wine glasses and the bottle of wine. “Thanks.” She placed everything in her hands on the table.   
Selina sat down, as Ivy poured a glass for the two of them. Once the glasses were poured, Ivy sat down.  
Selina smiled. “You look great.”  
Ivy smiled. “Thank you.” Ivy sighed. “I didn’t even have time to let my hair down.”  
“Looks great to me.”  
Ivy chuckled. “Of course it does.”  
The two of them started eating.  
“How are you feeling?” Ivy asked.  
“Better being with you,” Selina said with a smirk.  
Ivy chuckled. “Not what I meant.”  
Selina smiled. “I haven’t thought about it again, since you called. My mind just went...to you.”  
Ivy smiled. “There’s a number of ways I can take this conversation.”  
Selina laughed. “Take whatever path you want.”  
Ivy paused. “Have you given more thought about talking to him?”  
Selina hesitated, pulling her focus to the meal in front of her. She spun the noodles around her plate before finally spiraling them up her fork. Selina lifted it up like she was about to eat but stopped on the way. “He’s going to keep calling. I was thinking I should at least hear him out.”  
Ivy nodded. “I think at this point both of you need closure. He knows less than you do.”  
Selina nodded before taking a slow bite from her fork. “I owe it to him to just explain at least.”  
“What are you going to tell him?”  
Selina paused. “What should I tell him?”  
“The why,” Ivy said. “Why you left, why you feel the way you do, why you moved across the country.”  
Selina nodded.   
Ivy reached across the table and held Selina’s hand. “I’m proud of you.”  
Selina softly smiled.   
“All that matters to me is you allowing yourself to take the steps you need to feel better,” Ivy whispered.   
“As long as you are there to give me the push.” Selina kissed the back of Ivy’s hand.  
The two of them continued to talk over dinner over any topic that uttered from either of their lips. Ivy could notice the hesitations in Selina’s movements, like she wasn’t fully present. She was worried tonight's conversation made her self conscious and regretted bringing up a topic she knew Selina was having trouble dealing with.   
Selina, although aware of what she was saying and doing, had something eating away at the back of her brain. She knew what it was, but didn’t want to acknowledge it. Acknowledging it gave it a name and gave it power. She was finally at the point where she was okay and motivated to finally pick up the phone when Bruce called. The moment she looked at what was back there in her head was the moment all that confidence would dissipate.  
After dinner, Selina took the time to help Ivy wash dishes in the sink. With the dishes now cleaned, the two of them migrated over to the couch. Selina had finished her last cup of wine, while Ivy was still holding hers by the stem of the glass.   
“Have you spoken to Harley?” Selina asked, as she propped her head up on her arm that was bent on the top of the couch.  
“A while ago,” Ivy said slowly, after just taking a sip of wine. “She sounded well.”  
Selina paused. “Have you guys talked about...you two?”  
Ivy hesitated, swirling around the wine in her glass. “We tiptoe around it. Things aren’t going to work out between us. She’s over there doing her thing and I’m across the country doing my own thing. I’m safe and happy here. Harley understands that and realizes. There’s still love there. It’s just different.”  
“Different how?”  
“It’s not a romantic love. I think we both moved on and never explained that to the other.”  
“Do you think she wants to make it romantic again?”  
Ivy shrugged.   
“Do you?” Selina asked.  
“It wouldn’t be the same,” Ivy said slowly.  
“That doesn’t answer my question.”  
“Whether or not, nothing is going to last between us, not with the way we are.”  
Selina paused. “Well, you two seemed like a lovely couple.”  
“Ha. Ha.”  
Selina chuckled.   
Ivy took a sip from her wine glass, as she looked at Selina over the rim of her glass. “Could say the same about you and Bats.”  
Selina was silent.  
Ivy hesitated. “Sorry.”  
“It’s not a big deal,” Selina mumbled. “I let him go.”  
“Do you want him back?”  
Selina didn’t say anything.  
“You two were on and off a lot,” Ivy mumbles.  
“Someone sounds jealous,” Selina said.  
Ivy lifts up an eyebrow. “Jealous of what?”  
“That my attention would be on someone else.”  
Ivy smirked. “Way to flip the script, Kyle.”  
Selina smiled. “It’s what I do best.” Selina moved closer to Ivy.  
“Not the only thing you’re good at….”  
Ivy leaned in and kissed Selina, as the two shared a kiss among many for the night.


	3. When Can I See You?

Selina sat and waited as the inevitable happened: a single call from Bruce Wayne came through on her phone. She found herself hesitating like she always did. Does she answer and hear his words actively or let the call go into the bank of unanswered voicemails? Yesterday, Selina told herself she was going to answer this call and now it just seemed like a bad idea; however, Selina answered the phone and her mind went blank.  
“Hello? Selina?” Bruce questioned.  
She was silent.  
“Selina...are you there?”  
“Uh...yeah,” Selina said. “I’m here, sorry.”  
“I didn’t expect you to answer.”  
“Didn’t think I was going to...ever.” Selina paused. “Then I thought I owed you an explanation.”  
“I would like one.”  
Selina sighed. “I know, I know.” She sighed again. “I just want to say I’m sorry. A lot was happening and I was scared and didn’t know what to do, so I ran.”  
“Why didn’t you come talk to me about it?”  
“I just said I was scared, Bruce. Things were changing and I didn’t take the time to realize what exactly would happen until it was too late.”  
Bruce didn’t say anything for a while. Selina didn’t know how much time had passed before he spoke up again.  
“I just want to see you again,” Bruce whispered.  
“Bruce…” Selina said.  
“You left me at the altar, Selina. I deserve that at least.”  
Selina hesitated. After a few moments, she sighed. “I guess I could give you that.”  
“I’ll be there as soon as I can. Just let me know where you are.”  
Selina nodded slowly. “Yeah, okay. I’ll see you soon, then.” Selina hung up before she tossed her phone away from her. She sighed, rubbing her hands over her face. Selina was now starting to wonder if that was the right choice.  
She looked up at her ceiling as different thoughts appeared in her mind. A lot of them ran over one another barely giving any the time to clear up long enough before another knocked into its place. However, through the cloudiness of it all, Selina could see a couple of repeated distinct thoughts. She knew it was because they contained Bruce and Ivy that her mind kept running back to them. The two people she cared for the most and here she was split between them.   
Selina sighed once more before smothering herself with a pillow. She let out a long scream that was muffled by the cushion. Removing the pillow from her face, Selina took a long calming breath. She grabbed her phone and called Ivy.  
“You okay?” Ivy asked.   
“Are you busy?” Selina asked back.   
“I’m just watering my plants.” Ivy paused. “Did you want to come over?”  
Selina nodded. “Yes, please. There’s a lot going on in my head right now and I don’t want to be alone for it.”  
“Okay, come over then.”  
“Don’t have to tell me twice.”  
Ivy chuckled. “I guess I’ll see you soon then.”  
“See you then.” Selina hung up before she got ready to head out for the day.  
Like usual, Selina crawled into Ivy’s apartment through the window. Ivy was sitting cross legged on the couch, facing her with a cup of water in her hands. She wasn’t looking at Selina, as she came in.  
Selina walked over to the couch and sat down facing Ivy. When she looked up at Ivy, the two met eyes.  
“What’s going on?” Ivy asked softly.  
“I answered Bruce’s call,” Selina said slowly. “He’s coming to visit me.”  
Ivy paused. “I really should’ve seen that coming.”  
Selina chuckled. “I feel the same.” She paused, looking away from Ivy’s eyes. “I….it was….” Selina sighs.  
Ivy ran her hand over Selina’s cheek. “Hey, hey, take your time.”  
Selina nodded. “I don’t know what he wants to hear.”  
“Well, what did you tell him?” Ivy asked.  
Selina paused. “The bare minimum of what he needed to know.”  
Ivy sighed, as she held the bridge of her nose. “What am I gonna do with you?”   
Selina chuckled. “In my defense, he probably wants to hear more from me in person.”  
Ivy nodded, as she took a sip from her cup. “Fair.” She paused. “But what’s eating away at your head?”  
Selina paused, as she looked down at her hands. She shrugged. “I’m gonna have to tell him the truth and I know he doesn’t want to hear it, especially after everything we’ve been through.”  
“In the end, he’s going to have to respect your choice. If he loves you like he always said he did, it’ll work out.”  
Selina didn't say anything.  
Ivy watched, as Selina kneaded her hands together over and over. Selina shifted her sitting position where one leg was tucked under her while the other hung off the couch. Had Ivy not been watching her so intently, she would’ve missed the slight shakes coming from Selina.  
Ivy put her glass down on the coffee table. “You still love him, don’t you?”  
Selina looked up at Ivy, quickly.   
Neither one of them said anything to each other. Selina’s eyes were wide and frantic, as they searched back and forth in Ivy’s eyes. Ivy kept her gaze steady, never leaving Selina’s.  
Ivy moved closer to Selina. She slowly grabbed her hand. “I know the answer, so you don’t have to say anything.” Ivy paused. “Are you worried about hurting him?”  
Selina nodded slowly.   
Ivy nodded, as well. “He’s going to be hurt no matter what. Explaining to him how you feel and why you feel it might clear it up for him. It’s gonna be hard for a while, but I believe the both of you will eventually be in a better place.”  
Selina rested her head on Ivy’s shoulder. “I’ve loved him for a long time and I threw it away.”  
Ivy didn’t say anything.   
“I was scared,” Selina whispered. “Not only for me, but for him. Just imagine us married; me a criminal, him a hero.”  
Ivy wanted to interject, but knew Selina just needed a space to talk freely. This was the first time, since she came that she had opened up to Ivy this much. Ivy didn’t want to intrude on Selina’s space of comfort.  
“It just doesn’t go,” Selina continued. “And I know he loves doing it. It’s his other half. I can’t stop that, but what kind of wife would I be if I was a part of the one thing he was trying to stop in the world.”  
Ivy nodded. She realized Selina was dealing with this now revealed inner monologue ever since she left Gotham. After suppressing it for so long, Bruce brought it back up. She was avoiding this, because of how real it made everything feel. Whenever she was hurting, Selina used flirts as tactics to evade the issue at hand, now it had finally caught up with her.   
“I never thought we’d get this far,” Selina whispered. “For years, I was always afraid of something like this happening, but I was in love with him and just wanted to be truly happy for once.”  
“Are you still in love with him?” Ivy asked in a whisper.  
“I only love him,” Selina said sternly.   
Ivy hummed, but didn’t say anything else.   
Selina sighed. “I need to be alone.”  
“Are you sure?” Ivy looked at Selina. “You can stay here with me. I won’t bother you.”  
Selina shook her head. “I need to be alone, Ivy. My thoughts are already out in the air.” Selina sighed. “Now I have to live with them.” She stood up and headed towards the window.  
“Selina,” Ivy said softly.  
Sticking one leg through the window, Selina looked back at her.  
Ivy softly smiled. “Take care of yourself...for me.”  
Selina smiled back. “Of course.”


	4. Support System

Selina was laying on her bed looking up at the ceiling, as it was just her and her thoughts. She had already taken three showers this morning to calm down her nerves, but there was always something there to spike them up again; first it was the overwhelming thoughts from the day before, then another call from Bruce about where she was, and finally her thoughts focusing on Bruce, seeing him again, and Ivy.   
After the third shower, Selina got dressed, but she quickly regretted it, as the thoughts started slipping back into her head. Before any decision could be made about taking another shower or not, Selina’s phone rang.  
Cautiously, Selina looked at who was calling. She released a breath she didn’t know she was holding, as she answered the call.   
“Hey,” Selina said, slightly out of breath.  
“Are you okay?” Ivy asked. “Did I call at a bad time?”  
“No, no. What’s up?”  
Ivy paused. “I...uh...I was in the neighbourhood and wanted to see if you’d like to meet up somewhere.”  
“Yeah, yeah, of course. I kind of need to get out right now. I’ve taken three showers already.”  
Ivy laughed. “I hope there’s a good reason for that and not suddenly being frantic about germs.”  
Selina chuckled. “Just a lot of nerves.”  
“Well, we can talk over coffee.”  
“I don’t know if I should be on caffeine right now.”  
Ivy chuckled. “Then I’ll get you a muffin.”  
Selina chuckled as well. “All right. Sounds like a plan.”  
“Great. I’ll meet you at Java Junction in ten.”  
Selina nodded. “See you then.”  
Ten minutes later, Selina was walking towards the coffeeshop from across the street. She could see Ivy in a white floral dress, sitting at one of the stools facing the window. She was looking down and hadn’t noticed Selina walking up.   
There were a couple of people sitting in the back of the shop, when Selina walked in. All of them had some sort of drink resting beside them, as they were on their phones or laptops. The air was filled with a homey coffee smell that felt like warm arms being wrapped around Selina. As Selina headed over to Ivy, the whorls of a coffee machine sounded, indicating another order.   
Ivy looked over at Selina as she approached and smiled.   
Selina pulled Ivy into a hug. “You look great.”   
Ivy smiled. “Thanks.”  
Selina sat down on the stool next to Ivy. On the table beside Ivy was a chocolate chip muffin.  
“Aww, you did get me a muffin,” Selina said.  
Ivy chuckled. “I said that I would.”  
Selina ripped off a piece of it before she ate it.  
“So, what’s going on in your head that made you take three showers today?” Ivy asked.   
Selina chuckled. “A lot of it is about Bruce.” She paused. “He’ll be here tomorrow.”  
Ivy nodded. “Ah…”  
Selina nodded, as she continued to rip off pieces of her muffin and eat it. “So, it’s just continued nervousness from before.”  
Ivy nodded. “I understand. If you need me, I’ll be here.”  
Selina smiled, as she looked up at Ivy. “I’m glad.” She paused. “What were you doing that you were in the neighbourhood?”  
Ivy paused, as she looked away from Selina. “Just...some errands.”  
Selina looked at Ivy with a smirk. “You just wanted to see me.”  
Ivy smiled. “I’ll never tell.”  
Selina chuckled. “Just admit that you like being with me.”  
Ivy chuckled. “You are such a child.”  
“And you love me for it.”  
Ivy smiled at Selina.  
A comfortable silence fell over the two of them, as they looked out the window together. Occasionally, Ivy would glance at Selina. She could see the tension residing in Selina’s body, but her face was soft and content. Ivy was worried about if Selina was putting on an act for her or herself.  
“How do you think tomorrow is gonna go?” Ivy asked.  
Selina shrugged, as she kept her focus out the window. She had about a quarter left of her muffin. “I just don’t want him to be upset with me.”  
“He’s not going to be upset with you, more with the situation. He loves you and he always will.”  
Selina nodded.   
Ivy placed her hand on Selina’s thigh. “Everything will work out, Selina.”  
Selina looked over at Ivy and smiled. “I’m glad one of us has hope.”  
Ivy chuckled. “You’re just scared and don’t want to look past that.”  
“There’s comfort in being scared.”  
Ivy paused. “What exactly are you scared of?”  
Selina hesitated. “Breaking his heart.”  
“It’s either break his heart or live a lie, Selina.”  
Selina looked over at Ivy. “Sometimes you’re too smart for your own good.”  
Ivy chuckled. “Someone needs to be the brains of this operation.”  
Selina smiled. She put her hand on top of Ivy’s. “How do I do this, Ivy?”  
Ivy paused. “I can’t tell you how to live your life, only give you advice.” Ivy held Selina’s hand in hers. “Being honest will be the most important thing. Just explaining everything you’ve been thinking and feeling. The point isn’t to make him understand, because he might not. It’s important for you to be open and honest about your feelings towards Bruce and the situation.”  
Selina nodded, her eyes never leaving Selina’s.  
Ivy placed a hand on Selina’s cheek. “I just don’t want you to bottle everything in like you used to. I’m here for you, Selina.”  
Selina smiled. “Thank you, Ivy. You mean so much to me.”  
Ivy smiled. “You do, too. I just want to make sure you’re okay.”  
Selina nodded. “You keep me grounded.”  
“I’m glad.” Ivy leaned in and kissed Selina softly. “I’m glad to be with you again.”  
Selina smiled. “I feel the same.”


	5. I Can't Make You Understand

Selina stood outside and looked up at the eight story tan building. The sun was beginning to set, so the lights along the building were glowing. It wasn’t a shock to Selina that Bruce picked one of the most expensive places to stay. Although it didn’t look like much, Selina knew of the hotel’s reputation. Also seeing a bunch of men and women walk out the front door in name brands and designer clothes solidified just who the target audience was.   
Selina took a breath and shook out her shoulders. Thinking about Ivy’s words yesterday, Selina walked into the hotel. Everything was pristine and in muted colors. To her left was the front desk, while a lounge area was across from it. There was a strong cleaning smell, as if it was to make sure people knew that the lobby was clean. Heels were clicking across the tilted floor, as women in silk dresses walked toward the exits with their partners.   
Selina walked further into the lobby and saw Bruce sitting in a chair in the far corner of the lounge. He wasn’t in a suit, but had on a navy collared shirt and black slacks. Bruce met eyes with Selina and stood up quickly. He rushed over to her.  
“Selina,” he said just above a whisper.  
“Hey,” Selina said softly.   
“I’m glad you could make it. Are you okay?”  
Selina nodded.  
“Should we sit down?”  
Selina nodded once again, as she followed Bruce over to where he was previously sitting.   
The two of them sat down and faced one another. Selina kept her focus on the ground, as she played with her hands. Bruce watched her intently; his eyes never leaving her not even for a second.   
“So...how have you been?” Selina asked, finally looking up at Bruce.  
“Confused,” Bruce said.  
Selina nodded. “Bruce...I’m really sorry about everything.”  
“Why did you leave?”  
“It suddenly became very apparent to me that things were going to change.”  
“Of course they would, Selina. We’d be married.”  
Selina shook her head. “More than that.” She sighed. “You don’t know how to be happy and be...Batman.”  
Bruce tilted his head slightly, as his eyebrows came together in the middle of his forehead. “I don’t understand.”  
Selina sighed. “The misery gets you through. It helps you do what you do. I don’t want to be a liability for you.”  
“Selina.”  
She shook her head. “I’m a criminal, Bruce, the one thing you fight against every night. Those two pieces don’t fit together no matter how much you try to force them.”  
“You wouldn’t stop for me?”  
“Did I ever? We’ve been on and off for years, Bruce. Just like Batman is half of you, being Catwoman is half of me. I can’t just erase that.”  
Bruce sighed, as he looked down at the floor. He put his elbows on his thighs, as he now leaned forward.   
Selina noticed Bruce’s foot begin to tap against the floor. Even though his hands were covering half of his face, she could tell Bruce was frowning.   
Bruce slightly shook his head. “There’s gotta be something I can do...something we can do.”  
Selina shook her head. “I didn’t come here to compromise, Bruce. You needed an explanation on why I left and I gave you one.”  
“But I still love you, Selina. I’d do anything to have you back.”  
Selina didn’t say anything. “I’m not ready to have that conversation, right now.” She stood up.  
“Selina.”  
She turned and headed towards the front door.  
“Selina!”  
She paused. Selina took a breath before she turned around and looked at Bruce.   
“Do you still love me?” Bruce asked.  
Selina sighed. “I’ll see you later, Bruce.”  
Selina walked out of the hotel without another glance back. She didn’t know where she was heading, mentally, but physically she was going to the only place she could go. Selina soon found herself climbing up the fire escape of Ivy’s apartment before crawling in through the window.   
Ivy was on the couch watching TV, still in her work attire with a mug in her hand. She looked over, as Selina came in.  
“Had I known you’d be coming over I would’ve gotten changed,” Ivy said before taking a sip from her mug.  
Selina chuckled. “You look great either way.” Selina walked over to the couch and collapsed on top of it. She placed her head down on Ivy’s lap, as she looked up at Ivy.  
Ivy smiled down at her. “Tough night?”  
Selina rubbed her hands over her face. “My life has been nothing but tough, lately.”  
Ivy took a sip from her mug. “How’d it go with Bats?”  
“It was going okay, until he said that he would do anything to get me back.”  
“Don’t think that’s the best thing to do in a relationship.”  
Selina chuckled. “Didn’t sound like it.” Selina paused. “He’s just so willing to sacrifice everything for me. I get he wants what’s best for me, but…” Selina shook her head. “But it’s weird having everyone sacrifice something just to be with me.”  
“I didn’t even do that with Harley…”  
“Is it love or he just infatuated with me?” Selina asked in a whisper, missing what Ivy said. “We’ve been together for years in different variations of relationships. After all that time of course one would grow an attachment to someone. An attachment that...one might even depend on.”  
“It’s why he can’t let you go,” Ivy said, simply. “He doesn’t know who he is without you. You’ve always been there while he was being Batman. You were another reason for him to keep fighting as Batman. He doesn’t know who he is out of the suit.”  
All the times Selina spent with Bruce ran through her head in quick flashes.   
“You two have differing goals,” Ivy added. She paused. “Have you two never talked about that before?”  
“Well in the beginning of our relationship we never got far with talking,” Selina said with a smirk.  
Ivy covered her face with her hand. “Didn’t need to know that.”  
Selina chuckled. “It never really came up. I was always trying to help him and be there for him. He always knew what I did, but never confronted me about it. I don’t think he could.”  
“In fear or…”  
Selina paused. “I don’t know. After a while he just looked past it. There were moments where I slowed down, but I always did one more, you know.”  
Ivy nodded. “You had him wrapped around your finger without realizing.” Ivy took a sip from her mug.  
Selina chuckled. “I guess.” She sighed. “I really was in love with him for a while.”  
“What changed?”  
Selina paused. “He’s...complicated...dark...complex.”  
“You said that.”  
Selina chuckled. “Doesn’t change how he is.” Selina sighed. “I just always felt like there was another side of him, one he was hiding. Was lucky if I saw it for a few seconds. I just think he hurts a lot and puts the weight of the world on his shoulders, like it’s up to just him.”  
Ivy nodded. “He hurts just like the rest of us. It’s hard to love someone who’s been hurt like that.”  
Selina looked up at Ivy. “Thinking about Harley?”  
Ivy didn’t say anything, as she took a sip from her cup.  
“We both have some track record with who we’ve loved.”  
Ivy chuckled. “Probably why we found home in one another.”  
Selina smiled. “You’re one helluva home.”  
Ivy smiled. She paused. “Anything else you want to talk about in regards to Bats?”  
Selina hesitated before she sat up and faced Ivy. Ivy watched her for a moment. Selina’s eyes never moved from the coffee table and Ivy could tell she was deep within the dungeon of her mind.   
Ivy put her mug down on the coffee table before she turned her whole body towards Selina.  
“I still love him, but I know we’re not good together,” Selina said, slowly. “There’s love there I know I still shouldn’t have, but I care about him and want to make sure he’s okay.”  
Ivy nodded.   
“But…” Selina sighed. “I don’t know. The love feels different now.”  
“Probably because you’re not in love,” Ivy said.  
Selina nodded. “It’s like I want to be in love with him, but I can’t. I’m hitting a wall.”  
“Why do you want to be in love with him, if it’s not good?”  
Selina paused. “It was what I always had. It’s what I’m used to. There was a comfort there and letting it go leaves me open and exposed.”  
“So you’d rather suffer than be exposed?”  
Selina slightly smirked. “Sounds ridiculous, I know.”  
Ivy chuckled. “It’s a natural response to not go against something, because you’re used to it.” Ivy paused. “I didn’t want to let Harley go, because she was my last piece of humanity. She kept the insanity at bay, but...I relied on her too much.”  
Selina looked over at Ivy. Ivy didn’t meet her eyes. She was looking off, like she was looking into a distant memory. Selina watched Ivy, as moments passed.  
“I lost a sense of myself…” Ivy added after the silence. “Relied on another’s love to make me whole instead of doing it myself.” Ivy paused. “So, it only got worse when we were separated. I spiraled.”  
“Is that why you left Gotham?” Selina asked softly.  
Ivy nodded slowly. “I just needed to get away, find myself. It allowed me to connect more with my plants, get a job I actually liked, and stop doing crimes.” Ivy sighed and looked over at Selina. “It’s hard to love someone when you don’t love yourself first. Creates a rift and a dependency. Each person needs to know who they are and what they want from life before they can come together and love each other.”  
“How do I know who I am?” Selina asked, softly.  
Ivy paused. She looked at Selina. There was a softness to her. Her full attention was on Ivy like she was ready to hold onto every word Ivy said. For once, Ivy really didn’t know what to say to Selina. Selina was always one of those people who knew what she wanted and what she was going to do. Now, she was worried that she had lost herself while loving Batman.  
“Do you feel like you don’t know who you are because of Bats?” Ivy asked.  
Selina nodded ever so slightly.   
Ivy nodded. She took a breath and thought of her next words carefully. “I can’t tell you who you are, but I can say that you always knew what you wanted to do and who you were fighting for. You’re strong, confident, and caring.” Ivy paused. “I think what you need to do now is figure out what you want out of life and how you’re going to get it.”  
Selina paused. She looked away, as her mind went off. That was one thing Selina didn’t know anymore. Before she would’ve said she wanted Bats, but now…the one thing she was thinking about greatly was Ivy, but she didn’t know just how far Ivy was willing to be a part of her life.  
“Did you get into another relationship after Harley?” Selina asked, looking at her.  
Ivy shook her head. “In the beginning, I was still trying to hang on to something and then I realized that was stopping me from healing. Never really found myself getting back in the game, until recently.”  
Selina stayed staring at Ivy and Ivy looked right back at her. Neither one of them said anything to each other, but they were both saying something within their eyes. Very clearly each of them could tell that they were into each other, but both of them were worried they were projecting on the other.   
“How soon is too soon?” Selina asked.  
Ivy chuckled. “I think that’s up to you.” Ivy paused. “Over here, I’m the only one who knows how long it’s been since your last relationship. I’m all for whatever makes you happy, Selina.”  
Selina smiled. “That’s always nice to hear.”  
Ivy paused. “What are you gonna do with Bats now that he’s here?”  
Selina sighed. “I just have to be honest with him and tell him it just can’t work, no matter what we do.”  
Ivy nodded. “Are you scared?”  
“Not as much as before.” Selina smirked. “I just think of what you’ve told me.”  
“Actually listening to me for once, a shock.”  
Selina chuckled.   
Ivy smiled, as she watched Selina laugh. Seeing Selina smile was something Ivy never wanted to miss.   
Selina met Ivy’s eyes. Again, they were in a situation where they were speaking to each other through their eyes. Ivy’s were soft, loving and sincere. Selina’s were energetic, bright, and demanding.   
Ivy could sense the energy coming off of Selina and was wondering what exactly it’d make her do.  
It didn’t take long for Selina to move closer to Ivy. The two of them gravitated towards one another like they had been for the two weeks they’d been together.   
Selina cupped her hand around Ivy’s cheek as the two of them came together into a kiss filled with love and passion. Within these two weeks Ivy and Selina had shared many kisses. They usually lasted only for a few mere seconds, but this time was different. Those seconds turned to minutes as the pair locked lips endlessly on a trip to pure bliss.   
Ivy brought Selina closer to her. She wanted nothing more than to be wrapped up within Selina, but she didn’t want to rush it. Ivy was used to having little snacks of Selina, but she fully intended to devour her like a meal tonight.   
Selina straddled Ivy’s lap, not pulling away from Ivy not even for a second. Her hands moved down to Ivy’s hips, grasping them firmly in her hands. Selina’s kisses traveled down Ivy’s neck with kisses and bites being placed all over. Ivy’s slight moans fueled Selina to keep going.  
Ivy placed her lips against Selina’s, once more as she grabbed on to her. Before Selina knew it, Ivy had lifted her up. Still locked in a kiss, Ivy held Selina in her arms and walked back into her room.  
Gently, Ivy placed Selina down on her bed.   
Selina smirked at Ivy, while Ivy crawled over top of her.   
The pair kissed again and Ivy held Selina close to her. Ivy kisses trailed down Selina’s neck. She littered Selina’s neck with lovebites to make sure she’d have something to remember this night with.   
Selina’s slight whimpers filled Ivy with joy as the sound rang throughout her head like a bell.   
Ivy’s bites got more frequent and rougher, causing Selina to go from whimpers to full out moans. They were usually unintelligible, but Selina’s next moan was too distinct to be missed.   
“Bruce…” Selina whispered.  
Ivy paused. She pulled away from Selina to the point she was sitting up. “Who’s Bruce?”  
Selina’s eyes widened, processing what slipped out of her mouth. “Fuck…”  
Ivy looked back and forth into Selina’s eyes. “Who’s Bruce?”  
Selina rushed up to her feet. “I have to go.”  
Without another word or look back, Selina dashed out of the room, as Ivy watched her leave.


	6. Reparations

Selina had spent most of her day moping inside her apartment as the events of last night replayed in her mind like a sitcom. Not only was she embarrassed, but she was upset with herself. Selina had decided that she was going to let Bruce go, but here she was saying his name while being intimate with Ivy. And Ivy...Selina just left her instead of confronting the problem at hand. She didn’t know what to say to Ivy and was so worried that she’d be angry she left without a second thought. Selina did a lot of that lately, running away instead of tackling the problem head on.   
By the evening time, Selina got a call. Reluctantly, she answered on the third ring.  
“Yeah?” Selina questioned.  
“Can we talk?” Bruce asked.  
Selina sighed. “Bruce...I...a lot…” Selina sighed again. “Fine. What room are you in?”  
“Eight twelve.”  
“Top floor, of course.” Selina paused. “I’ll be there soon.” She hung up the phone before she got ready to head out.   
Nearly a half an hour later, Selina found herself standing outside of Bruce’s hotel room. Looking at the mahogany door, Selina worried about what Bruce was going to say to get her back. She couldn’t think of anything that’d convince her to come running back with him.  
Selina sighed before she knocked on the door.   
It didn’t take long for Bruce to open up the door. He looked similar to what he looked like yesterday, but was in all black this time.  
“Selina,” Bruce said.  
She didn’t say anything, as she walked into the room. Looking around, the hotel room looked more like an apartment than a hotel room. There was a dining table along with a fully equipped kitchen. Beyond there was a living room area with a huge flat screen and tucked away in the right corner was the bedroom. The room smelled woodsy and Selina knew it was coming from Bruce rather than the hotel room. She could also tell the AC was on due to the soft machine sound in the air and the curtains by the window blowing ever so slightly.   
Selina walked to the living room area, but didn’t sit down. She looked at Bruce with her arms crossed over her chest. “What do you want to talk about?”  
Bruce sighed. “What do I have to do to convince you to come back to me?”  
“There’s nothing you can do, Bruce.”  
“Selina, I love you.”  
“I know you do, Bruce.” Selina sighed. “At one point I loved you too. I just...I can’t...I’m not going to let you sacrifice everything just to be with me.”  
“Selina….” Bruce reached out for her.  
She pushed Bruce’s hands away. “What does that say about you, if you’re sacrificing everything just for me, Bruce? You don’t know what you want in life.”  
“I want you.”  
“You can’t have me anymore, Bruce!” Selina sighed, as she ran her hands over her face. “You’re never going to understand how I feel.”  
Bruce stared at Selina blankly.  
Selina sighed, as she pushed away her anger. She was more hurt that Bruce wasn’t understanding her than being angry at him. Selina took a breath. All she needed to do was be honest with him and explain how she felt and then maybe he would get what this was all about.   
Selina took a step towards Bruce.   
“Being Batman gives you a sense of comfort,” Selina said, slowly. “You feel like you’re protecting everyone, even if you don’t have to. Being with me gave you that same sense of comfort. It’s why you always chased me no matter what. I made your life better and I made you feel safe.”  
Bruce didn’t say anything, but he took a step towards Selina.  
“In turn, you made me feel comfortable,” Selina added. “You gave me someone to love, but there was a reason we were always on and off, Bruce. You’re a hero and I’m not. Nothing I do will make me a hero, because I will always come back to being a criminal.”   
Selina placed her hand on Bruce’s cheek. “I can’t bring myself to take Batman away from you, so I’ll leave instead.”  
“But I love you, Selina,” Bruce whispered.  
“I know you do,” Selina whispered back.  
“No one means to me as much as you do. I don’t know who I’d be without you.”  
Selina nodded. “That’s the problem, Bruce. You don’t know who you are outside of Batman. I don’t want to get hurt in the crossfire, while you figure it out.”  
Bruce closed his eyes. “I was always afraid of losing you and here it is happening.” He opened his eyes again and looked into Selina’s eyes. “Please tell me I’ll still have a chance at winning you back.”  
“Bruce…”  
“Please.” Bruce leaned in closer towards Selina. They were close enough that Selina could slightly feel his breath on her face.  
“Bruce, I…”  
“Please, Selina...”  
Bruce closed the gap between them, as he placed his lips against Selina. Memories of her and Bruce filled Selina’s head, but she found them being wiped away with new thoughts of Ivy. Ivy...  
Just as sudden, as the kiss happened, Selina pulled away. “Bruce, I...we can’t.”  
He searched Selina’s eyes.   
Selina backed away. “There’s...someone else.”  
Bruce’s eyes widened. “It’s only been two weeks.”  
Selina sighed. “I know, I know, but...ever since I left…” Selina sighed once again. “Bruce, I don’t know what we had, but I can’t say it was the right kind of love. We depended on each other and I can’t let that control me and my decisions, anymore. I found someone who can separate themselves from me and still care for me when I need it.”  
Bruce crossed his arms over his chest. “Who is it?”  
“Why does it matter?”  
Bruce sighed, as he placed a hand on his forehead. “You’re really not coming back to me, are you?”  
“I’m sorry, Bruce. Just trying to do what’s best for us. I know you can’t see it yet, but…”  
Bruce nodded. “Nothing you said was wrong. I guess I just didn’t want to see it for myself, like maybe if I ignored it, it’d go away.”  
“Hurting you was the last thing I wanted to do, Bruce.”  
Bruce nodded, slowly. “I need some time alone.”  
Selina nodded. “I’m sorry about everything. I really am. Every time I had with you was amazing and I loved it. It’s just not what I need anymore.”  
Bruce nodded once again. “Thanks for coming to talk to me. I leave tomorrow at eleven, if you want to see me again before I leave.”  
Selina nodded. “Okay.” Selina looked at Bruce and gently squeezed his shoulder. “I wish you the best.”  
“Thanks, Selina.”  
As Selina walked out of the hotel, her mind wandered to the other issue she needed to tackle: talking to Ivy. Bruce wasn’t the only one who deserved an explanation.   
When Selina crawled in through Ivy’s window, Ivy was at the kitchen counter with her back towards Selina. Once Selina was fully in the apartment, Ivy turned around. She had her arms crossed over her chest with a frown deeply etched on her face.  
“Look who finally decided to crawl back in,” Ivy mumbled.  
“Ivy,” Selina said.  
“Care to explain?”  
Selina sighed. “Ivy...I…” Selina sighed. “A lot was going on in my head, okay? My mind wasn’t where it should’ve been.”  
“Who’s Bruce?”  
Selina looked away, as she rubbed the back of her neck. Moments of silence passed before either of them spoke up again.  
Ivy pushed herself up off the counter, as she walked closer to Selina. “He’s Bats...isn’t he?”  
Selina didn’t say anything.  
Ivy slowly nodded. “Thought you didn’t love him anymore.”  
“I don’t,” Selina said, a little too quickly.   
“So you just happened to say his name while with me last night?”  
Selina paused.   
“Who am I to stop you from going back to him, Selina?” Ivy asked, condescendingly.   
“Ivy…” Selina whispered.  
“You two obviously have a love I can’t even break.”  
“Ivy, listen to me.”  
“I just wanted what’s best for you, Selina. But if you want to run off back to Gotham to be with your millionaire boy toy, go ahead. Just know I was the one that was here for you, when you were scared to give your everything to him.”  
“Ivy, please.”  
She ignored Selina, as she walked away and into her bedroom.   
Selina sighed, as she ran her hands over her face. So much for confronting her issues head on.


	7. Letting Go

Selina leaned back against the column of the hotel, as she watched Bruce put his suitcase in the trunk of the taxi. She couldn’t read how he was feeling through his actions or facial expressions. He just looked neutral, like he was doing what needed to be done. Selina was hoping she’d be able to crack him at least a little before he left.   
Bruce looked over at Selina.  
Selina slightly smiled at him.  
With his luggage now in the car, Bruce walked over to Selina.   
“This wasn’t the goodbye I had planned,” Bruce said. “But it’s what’s right.”  
Selina nodded. “I am really sorry, Bruce.”  
“Don’t be.” Bruce paused. “You...you gave me a lot to think about. And you were right. I don’t know what I want to do as Bruce Wayne, but I do know what I want to do as Batman. Making you come along to help me figure that out wouldn’t be fair to you.”  
Selina didn’t say anything.  
“As much as I would love to have you by my side everyday for the rest of my life…” Bruce sighed. “It just wouldn’t feel right for me to expect you to change just for me. You are who you are and I am who I am.”  
Selina nodded. “Unfortunately, they don’t go together the way you want.”  
Bruce chuckled. “We had good times and you taught me a lot, Selina.”  
“I agree.” Selina paused. “Thank you for giving me someone to love.”  
Bruce smiled. “I should be thanking you.”  
Selina smiled back. She pulled Bruce in for a hug. Selina held onto Bruce, until she felt his arms move away from her. He needed this hug more than Selina did and she didn’t want to take that away from him.  
Moments later, Bruce pulled away and sighed. “I guess this is it.”  
Selina nodded. “Yeah.”  
“You think you’ll ever come back to Gotham?”  
“Maybe for a visit.” Selina sighed. “But I like the idea of having a fresh start over here.”  
Bruce nodded. “Might just be the one thing you need.”  
Selina nodded.   
“Well, I guess I’ll see you when you visit.”  
Selina smiled. “Yeah.”  
Bruce walked over to the taxi, but stopped before getting in. He looked at Selina. “I hope everything for you and your mysterious person works out.”  
Selina chuckled. “Ivy.”  
“What?”  
“The mysterious person is Ivy. She’s helped me a lot since I came here.”  
Bruce nodded. “I’m glad you had...or have someone to help you.”  
Selina smiled. “Yeah.”  
“I wish you two the best.”  
“Thank you, Bruce.”  
Bruce smiled. “You’re welcome.” Bruce gave Selina one last wave before he got inside the taxi.   
Selina watched as the taxi drove away, as her mind thought back on the memories she shared with Bruce. Memories she’d always have and hold in her heart, memories that helped her become who she is today, memories she’s happy to share with Bruce Wayne.


	8. A Beginning

Selina found herself somewhere she never thought she’d be: in a flower shop looking for the perfect flower to ask for forgiveness. Through many online searches, Selina had narrowed down on what flower was better over others. She was now debating on whether she wanted to get a bouquet or a plant. Regardless, Ivy would be able to keep either of them alive, but Selina wondered if a bouquet was the wrong gesture, since it implied the flowers would die soon. But then which plant should she get?  
Selina sighed, as she looked at the bouquet of roses before her.  
“Do you need any help?” a worker asked. She was in casual wear, but had on a green apron over top with the shop's logo in the middle, along with her name, Tabitha.  
Selina blinked out of her thoughts. “What?”  
Tabitha chuckled. “You’ve been looking at the roses for quite a while. I was wondering if you needed any help.”  
“Uh...yeah. I was looking for the right plant for my…” Selina paused. “For my…” Selina sighed. “I was looking for the right plant to ask for forgiveness with. The person I’m giving it to is very passionate about plants, so I want them to have something that lasts. Something they can look at and think of me with.”  
Tabitha nodded. “Well, we have some white orchid plants.”  
Selina nodded. “And they show sincerity and care.”  
“Yes. They are delicate and fragile just how some treat a relationship.”  
Selina hummed. “I think that’s what I want.”  
Tabitha smiled. “Perfect. I’ll ring you up.”  
Minutes later, Selina now had a potted white orchid plant in her hands ready to be given to Ivy. As she headed out the store, Tabitha gave her words of encouragement.  
“Good luck with your girlfriend!” Tabitha cried.  
Selina turned back and smiled. “Thanks.”  
The night continued with more unexpected events as Selina actually knocked on Ivy’s front door instead of crawling in through her window.  
It took a few moments, but eventually Ivy opened the door. She was still in her work attire, but her hair was down, so Selina assumed she must’ve only been home for a little while.  
“Selina?” Ivy questioned.  
She waved. “Hey.” Selina paused. “Can I uh...show you something?”  
Ivy paused, looking back and forth in Selina’s eyes. “...Okay.”  
Selina nodded.  
Ivy followed Selina, as she took the stairs up to the roof. On the roof, Selina walked towards the edge of the building and looked out at the town. Different shop signs had their lights flickered on. Some apartment buildings had lights on and curtains open or drawn. There was a fresh scent of donuts in the air coming from Hot Dough. Ivy stayed a few inches back from Selina with her arm crossed over her chest.  
“Some days before coming up to see you, I’d come up here for a while,” Selina said. “I’d look down at these buildings and feel just how small I was to the world. Like I was unimportant, insignificant.” Selina turned around and looked at Ivy. “But with you I felt like the opposite.”  
Ivy kept her arms crossed, but her facial expression softened.  
“The whole time I was confused about Bruce, you never pushed me,” Selina continued. “You allowed me to come to you when I was ready, you allowed me the opportunity to speak freely no matter how dumb it was.”  
Ivy slightly chuckled.  
Selina gave a small smile. “The whole thing with Bruce was confusing. Certain parts of it still is. Last night…” Selina sighed. She looked away and rubbed the back of her neck. “I was in my head, I know that. Maybe a part of me wanted it to be Bruce, because that’s what I was used to.” Selina paused before looking back at Ivy. “But I do know for days now I was wishing I had something like that with you.”  
Ivy paused. “What’s the plant for?”  
“It was for you,” Selina said. “I looked up different flowers to help ask for forgiveness. Didn’t want to get a bouquet, because I thought you’d freak out about the plants being cut from their stem. So I thought a plant would be better. And the worker mentioned the white orchids. And from my lengthy online search I figured out they show sincerity and care. So I ended up getting it for you.”  
Ivy slightly smiled. “There’s a lot to unpack there.”  
Selina chuckled. “I uh...I just wanted to say I was sorry. Really, I didn’t mean to. This whole time I was fighting off even the smallest thought about Bruce and I couldn’t avoid it anymore. I kind of feel like it was karma knocking on my door.”  
Ivy chuckled. “I was a little harsh last night. Just thought I lost the one shot I had.”  
Selina met Ivy’s eyes.  
“I didn’t expect for anything to happen,” Ivy added. “We were friends for a long time and I wanted to support you like one. But eventually I’d catch myself thinking about taking you out on dates and how I would be better at showing love towards you. I never wanted to force myself on you, since all the emotions with Bruce were still raw.”  
“Really raw,” Selina whispered.  
Ivy chuckled. “Yes, exactly. I never lied when I said I cared about you, Selina, just the amount of it.”  
Selina smiled. She reached out and held out the plant towards Ivy. “Will you forgive me?”  
Ivy smiled. “You had me once you talked about your freak out about a bouquet.”  
Selina chuckled.  
Ivy took the plant from Selina.  
A car honked in the distance, bringing Selina’s attention back towards the view of the town. For a few moments, Selina looked at the people walking down the sidewalk. She sat down on the edge, making her legs dangle, as she continued to look down at the people underneath her.  
Ivy watched Selina for a moment before joining her. She kept her new plant in her lap. “Can I ask you something?”  
“Of course,” Selina said, her view never moving.  
“Is it really over with Bats?”  
Selina paused before she nodded. “Yeah. It was a hard thing to let go, but we both knew it needed to be done.”  
“Are you going back to Gotham now?”  
Selina shook her head. “Like someone hot I know, I think I need a fresh start.”  
Ivy chuckled. “Did you just call me hot?”  
“I did, if you liked it.”  
Ivy’s chuckle formed into a laugh.  
Selina looked over at Ivy, as she laughed. She smiled.  
“I’m glad you came here,” Ivy said, her eyes on Selina.  
Selina nodded, looking into Ivy’s eyes. “Yeah, me too. I didn’t expect…”  
Ivy paused. “Didn’t expect what?”  
Selina paused. She looked back at the town. “To fall for you as hard as I did.”  
“Does this mean Selina Kyle likes me?”  
Selina chuckled. “Like you didn’t know.”  
“It’s nice to hear it out loud,” Ivy said, sheepishly  
“I bought you a plant for crying out loud,” Selina cried.  
Ivy chuckled. “And I love it.”  
Selina smiled at Ivy. “I’m glad.”  
“You were the last thing I expected at my front door two weeks ago,” Ivy whispered. “But every since then I have fallen for you.”  
“So, you do have a soft spot for me?”  
Ivy chuckled. “As if it wasn’t obvious. I’ve done a lot for you.”  
Selina smiled. “Yeah, you have and I’m grateful.”  
“You mean the world to me, Selina.”  
“So do you, Ivy.”  
The two of them looked at one another, as the lights throughout the town illuminated behind them. Together they moved in closer for a kiss, igniting their new start together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone. I am currently writing the sequel apart of the Doctor Is In series. Thank you all.


End file.
